Coffee shop drabble
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: 'Nother stupid OC story


Nearly every day at precisely 6:42 am Grimm would enter a specific cafe downtown before work, and nearly everyday at precisely 6:45 am he'd look around for one person and one person only. He didn't care for the drinks he ordered- they was actually pretty good but Grimm never held much love for coffee- but the atmosphere was a good plus. It was one of those quiet, drowsy little cafes everyone dreams of stumbling across where people speak in hushed tones that contrast to the low murmur of traffic outside, with plants decorating the floorspace and walls, and a bookstore taking up the other half of the shop. You could buy books if you liked them or just read while you relaxed with your drink of choice. In this way, the Citadel was perfect. It was only made more perfect by a certain employee with bright green eyes that put any of the flora to shame. When Grimm stumbled in at that ungodly hour, a light mist had settled outside and cast odd lighting in the establishment that made you feel like you've just entered another world. It was like this nearly every morning, another thing Grimm loved, as it gave him the opportunity to relax before dealing with his dipshit band members. Why they wanted to meet so early was beyond him (they probably had other jobs but what did he care) and they usually ended practice sometime around 3 pm, then went out for drinks or to the strip for a few more hours.

Their manager got them good gigs with good money and he wasn't a total piece of shit, so Grimm was okay with him. Their base guitarist, Nakaru, and his twin brother Nazari, who played keyboard, sometimes accompanied him here in the morning. Nakaru usually drank his coffee in silence and Nazari would complain that it burned his tongue. Grimm hardly spoke with their female singer, Taylor and songwriter Coby outside of practice, but one day he'd invite them along too. Today, though, was Rin the drummer accompanying him and complaining about how early it was. Grimm wasn't really listening to her, though, too busy scanning the counter and floor for a familiar face. Rin, who only came with him just to see who it was he was inherently stalking, looked too, eventually pointing over to the bookshelves. Sure enough, Grimm spotted the brunette sweeping the ground before picking up a small stack of books someone left behind to put them away.

He gave a curt nod, turning back to the line and sneaked a glance or two when the man had to stand on his tip toes and Grimm had a fantastic view of his ass. "Well damn, go talk to him already! You've been coming here for how long? Geez, tap that or I will." It was an empty threat of course, anyone who's met Rin knew she only wanted viewing pleasure and nothing else. Grimm merely pursed his lips stubbornly. "I don't even know if he swings that way." He argued quietly, shuffling foreword in the line. "Honey," Rin sighed, "hanging around with you has made me sharpen my gaydar to the point where it can be used as a weapon. Trust me, he swings that way so hard he could win the world series."

Grimm only frowned deeper as he got to the counter and placed his and Rin's order. They walked passed the green eyed employee but Grimm showed no signs of approaching. "For the love of..." She snatched the aqua haired man's drink from his hand and stuck out her leg as the employee shuffled to the right to put away a book on the top shelf. In quick succession, the guy stumbled over it, dropped the book from his loose grasp, Grimm cursed and dashed foreword to steady him, only to catch his foot on said book and all but pin the brunette against the bookshelf in a very intimate position. Rin grinned like a Cheshire cat and slunk off to the seats while Grimm got over his shock and took a step back. "Shit, fuck, I'm really sorry about that. My friend kinda stuck her foot out and... augh, I apologize for her personality." Grimm blurted, an embarrassed blush creeping onto his cheeks. Brunette turned to face him, and for once Grimm got a good look at his face. Good lord.

"It is fine, no need to apologize." He smiled a bit and rubbed his nose, which was a bit red from where he had smacked it against the bookshelf. "It happens." 'Not like that.' Grimm said mentally, but bit his lip and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess. Still, I'm really sorry..." he trailed off, waiting. Brunette looked down at his plain, tagless shirt and smiled sheepishly. "Kynareth." Never in a thousand years would Grimm have guessed that. He figured the guy to be an Aaron or a Kyle or something. "Grimm." He replied, shit-eating smirk plastered on his face as he held his hand out. Kynareth looked a bit taken aback, but he smiled as well and Grimm swore he never say a smile light up the room quite like that.

"Greetings then, Grimm." He took the man's hand and shook it. "It was nice meeting you." Grimm tried to hide his disappointment in a smile. "Yeah, you too." He turned to walk away and Kynareth did the same. Rin's glare from across the room, though, made him stop and clench his fists. Finally, he sighed and turned back, calling out "One more thing." The brunette made a noise of inquiry but walked back over, confusion and concern on his face. "Yes?" Grimm cursed the suddenly inability to form words anymore but managed to choke out a proposal.

"My band and I are playing at Eden Prime around 11-ish tonight. If you're not busy, then..." Kynareth started grinning before he got to finish, and was nodding enthusiastically. "I shall come see, then." He declared, and Grimm was doing his damnedest to feign indifference. "Cool, I'll see you there, then." He should get a fucking reward for not outright giggling like a school girl with a crush. Kynareth, meanwhile, nodded again and bid him farewell before returning to replacing the books. Grimm sauntered over to where Rin was, only grinning widely when he sat down. "You little shit."


End file.
